


the cold is changing us

by dracometria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BeomKai, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, beomgyu has a tiny crisis, or is it kaigyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: The thing about Kai is that he's always full of surprises.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	the cold is changing us

**Author's Note:**

> i am here to water the beomkai tag pls take this short drabble

“Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung already went,” Taehyun says, lightly pulling on Beomgyu’s elbow. “It’s our turn now.”

Beomgyu scrunches his nose. “I know they went.” Pictures were posted as proof on their school’s social media, and as far as he knew, the line has been at least 50 people long for the last two hours. It looks like Kai’s fundraising booth idea is going to draw in the most money this year. Beomgyu is only a little bitter; he knew the competition had been one-sided from the start. 

“Can't we just directly donate the money instead of waiting in line for thirty minutes?” Beomgyu whines, drawing his fluffy parka tighter. “It’s too cold outside for this.”

Taehyun hums. “We should show our support for him anyway. Hyuka must be tired.” Though Kai came up with the idea, he hadn’t expected to be the person who had to run it—the class ended up voting for him, though, for obvious reasons.

“Bet he regrets coming up with that idea now.” 

Taehyun glances at him. “Maybe.”

* * *

The two greet Kai enthusiastically behind the screen when they finally reach him. He’s wrapped in layers, but his cheeks and nose are slightly pink and he looks a little cold. 

“Kai-ya, here,” Beomgyu says, unraveling his scarf so he can tie it around Kai’s neck. “We should have thought of bringing a space heater out here.” He frowns. Even if it’s for charity, it’s not worth Kai getting sick over. ”I’ll go see if I can find one.” 

Kai shakes his head, looking a little embarrassed as he hides behind the scarf. “It’s fine, I don’t have to be out here that much longer anyway. Hyunie, where do you want your kiss?” 

“You gave a cheek kiss to Yeonjun-hyung and a forehead kiss to Soobin-hyung already...what’s left?” Taehyun asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hyunie,” Kai says coyly, petting his cheek. Taehyun laughs and hands Beomgyu his phone for their picture. 

Beomgyu captures the moment when Kai presses a kiss on Taehyun’s nose. The photos would no doubt make their way to the yearbook.

“Cute,” Beomgyu says, handing Taehyun two phones back—one of them his. He drops their money in the box and rests his hands on the edge of the booth. “Ok Kai-ya, do your worst.” Beomgyu closes his eyes—if Kai’s still following his pattern, the eyelids are the last feature on the face left to be kissed. 

Which is why he doesn’t expect the touch of cool lips against his own or the hand that’s pulling him closer by his coat front. He opens his mouth in surprise, only to whimper when Kai slips his tongue in and brushes it against his own, and perhaps getting heated at the fact that the younger is leading the kiss is not the wisest reaction, but it’s too late. His competitiveness is ignited and he leans in, determined to wrest back control. 

Beomgyu can _feel_ Kai smile against him, and he bites Kai’s lower lip in annoyance. He also feels the exact moment Kai exerts his height advantage and the younger pulls back just the smallest amount so that he would have to stand on his toes to reach him. Beomgyu makes a sound of frustration and redoubles his efforts, licking into Kai’s warm mouth and sucking lightly on his tongue. 

Kai surprises Beomgyu by not matching his intensity; instead, the younger moves a hand to the small of Beomgyu’s back to pull him comfortably closer and to lower his feet back to the ground, his other hand cupping the older’s cheek to angle their lips until the kiss melts into something sweeter and more intimate. 

It’s only when Taehyun clears his throat that the two break apart. 

“Well then,” Taehyun says blandly, looking interestedly at his phone. “I’m sure you will thank me for the footage later.” 

“Delete it,” Beomgyu says, cheeks flushed with shame because Kai had just kissed him senseless, and a bit of embarrassment because he had enjoyed it.

Kai tilts his head. The expression he’s wearing is half smirk, half something softer. “I’ve been meaning to do that for a while.” 

“Will you look at the time,” Beomgyu exclaims, dragging Taehyun behind him. “See you later, Kai-ya!” 

“Beomgyu,” Taehyun says when they’re almost back inside the school.

“Let me _process,_ ” Beomgyu complains, cheeks still red.

“Oh. I didn’t know he was _that_ good—” 

“T-That’s not what I meant!” 

**Author's Note:**

> today's to-do episode...*inhales*
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡


End file.
